Love or Death
by PracticalSuccubus
Summary: Dead. Yami Sennen is dead. He thought it'd be simple. Die, go up or go down. But now, he has a second chance at life, under one condition: he becomes the boyfriend of the demon giving him the second chance!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all!

Finally starting a new story!

Hope you like it!

* * *

Pain.

Pain.

It hurt so much.

I reached for something to grab onto, but, I was pinned to the ground by the wreckage.

It was getting harder to breathe.

"Someone! Please! Help me! My boyfriend's trapped! Help!"

"119 is on their way! You have to wait!"

"I can't! He's trapped under there!"

Who…..Who was screaming….?

I was tired.

Tired.

So very tired.

Emergency services had been called, right?

I'm going….

I'm going to take a small nap, just before they get here.

A small nap wouldn't hurt, right?

I rested my head on the ground, and shut my eyes.

Just a small nap is all I need…..

* * *

When I woke up, there was someone in front of me. Looking around me, I saw nothing but black. The small instance of light is where me and this person were.

The person in front of me had...a tail? And wings, too.

What the…?

"Yami Sennen. Time of death, 1:39 pm.. Cause of death, traffic accident. Mind filling me in more about you? I need it for my forms. What's your height?" the person asked.

"W-Wait. How do you know my name? Who are you? Where are we? And, time of death? Cause of death? I'm….dead?" I asked. The person sighed in front of me.

"Man, I wish people would just answer the questions when they die, instead of asking me. Ugh, alright. I know your name, because it's on my form here. My name is Atem Amun. And yes, I'm a demon. We are in what you humans call purgatory. Neither up nor down yet. That's my job. And yes, you are dead. You were in the car with your friend, and there was a collision. After sustaining a lot of damage, and being pinned beneath the wreckage, you died at the scene. Now, can you answer my questions? I'll answer more of yours later on," he sighed.

"A-Alright. Wh-What was the question?" I asked. Atem sighed.

"Height?" he asked.

"Five five," I answered.

"Weight?" he asked

"U-Um I think the last time I was at the doctor's, I was 136 pounds," I said. Atem wrote it down on his clipboard.

"Alright. Now, for the hard part. Lean your head forward," Atem said. I rose an eyebrow, but did as he said. He put his hand on my head, and my eyes widened as I felt something snake into my memories. I started to back away from Atem, but his other hand went down on my shoulder to keep me in place. After a while, he removed his hands, and I backed away completely.

"Wh-What the hell was that?!" I exclaimed.

"Simple. I looked into your memories. My job would be incomplete without it," Atem shrugged, writing something down again.

"Wh-What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your judgement. Whether you go up or down. Anyway, now the next part. Any questions?" Atem asked.

"A-Am I…..really dead?" I asked. Atem sighed.

"Yes. You were killed after a traffic collision. You were pinned beneath the wreckage, and died," Atem said casually.

"How am I here? I thought….I thought I'd simply go up or down," I said. Atem chuckled.

"Every human thinks that. Well, the truth is, first, you come here, where us demons judge you. Not a very pleasant job, and it gets rather boring at times, but, it has to be done," Atem said.

"What about my body right now? Am I-"

"Right now, your body is still breathing. It'll be seen as either unconscious or coma, depending on how long we take here," Atem said.

"So….I'm dead. I can never go back….?" I asked.

"And there's the final part. As part of my job, I can give you a second chance, with a catch. If you fulfil it, then you get to live. Not acting on it will cause you to come back here immediately. In the human realm, it'll be seen as you having a fatal heart attack. Let me just see heeeeeeeeeeere, and, oh! Yes! My choice!" Atem smirked.

"Y-Your choice?" I asked.

"Yep. One of the Archdemons who assigns conditions for second changes, one in a great while, he'll give said demon their choice for a second chance, and it can be anything. The one who gives the demons their choice is a bitch to deal with at times, but, he's good once you get to know him," Atem said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. And the only reason I can say that is because he's my older brother. Any other Archdemon would have my ass for saying that," Atem sighed.

"S-So….what's my condition?" I asked. Atem looked me up and down, and smirked again.

"Quite the looker, ain't ya? Tell ya what. I'll be merciful. Become my boyfriend, and I'll give you a second chance at life," Atem said simply.

"W-Wait, what?!" I exclaimed.

"I won't be able to visit often, but, I can hide my wings and tail. Besides it gets….lonely every once in a while," Atem said.

"B-But, I...I'm already dating someone!" I exclaimed.

"Ah yes. Mr Axl Reyes, correct?" Atem asked, sounding bored.

"Y-Yes," I said.

"Tell me, Yami. Where were you two headed when the accident occured?" Atem asked.

"Axl said he had something important we needed to talk about, so, we were going to our secret place, with a picnic lunch," I said.

"Important, you say? Tell me, does the name Gear Salas ring a bell?" Atem asked.

"That….That's Axl's best friend," I said.

"Ah, yes. The fated 'best friend'. You see, when I looked into your memories, I noticed something. Axl's getting distant, isn't he? He's not hanging around as often, when you try to go on a date, he sometimes makes excuses not to go. He isn't hugging or kissing you as much, am I right?" Atem asked.

"I….I noticed all of that. Do you think…..that….that he-"

"Oh, I know. I've seen the signs more than enough times. Hell, I've dated in the past, and saw the same signs myself. Think I wouldn't pick up on that after seeing them so many times? But, I never say it outright anymore, because then a lot of people start yelling an-"

"You're lying. You have to be lying…." I said softly, interrupting him.

"And there it is. The same line I've heard thousands of times. 'You're a liar!', 'He or She couldn't be cheating on me!' 'He or She said he or she loved me!' 'You're lying!'. So many times," Atem sighed.

"Then, he's….he's really cheating on me…," I said softly.

"So. Will you take the condition, or will you decide to go up? After looking through your memories, that's my judgement for you," Atem said. I looked up at him with determination.

"I'll take it. I want to confront him about this," I said. Atem smirked.

"Like I said, I won't be able to visit often. And, because I know all about you, if you have any questions for me, I'll answer them the best I can," Atem said. He held out his hand, and I took it, shaking it.

"So, how's this work, now that I've agreed to this?" I asked. "I'll send you back. It's really simple, honestly. I'll see you when I can, sweetheart," Atem said, giving me a peck on my cheek. He snapped his fingers.

* * *

When I woke up, my eyelids were heavy. I could hear the beeping of the heart monitor. The white of the room was blinding. I had a cast around my left leg. I could feel bandages wrapped around my neck. I heard footsteps, and turned my head to the door slowly.

"Yami….you're awake! I was so worried! You've been out for two weeks!" Axl exclaimed, coming over to me.

Two weeks…?

I'd have to ask Atem about that.

"Axl…? I have a question…," I said softly.

"What is it, baby?" Axl asked, coming over. I was jealous, slightly. Compared to my actual death, all Axl had accumulated was a broken arm, and he had bandages wrapped around his shoulder, and leading down to his chest, being hidden by his shirt.

"Don't….don't call me that," I said softly.

"Why? What's wrong…?" Axl asked.

"Axl. I...I know, already. Just tell…..just tell me," I said.

"Just tell you what?" Axl asked.

"Axl...I know. I know you're cheating on me with Gear," I said.

* * *

Shoutout to my friend bones-art on Tumblr, because Gear is his character back when we used to RP a lot. Thanks for letting me use your character!

Also, did you guys know ASMRs have magical writing powers? Whenever I need to write, I immediately start listening to ASMRs, because it relaxes my mind enough for me to write.

See y'all next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, and welcome back!

I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

"How….How do you know about that…?" Axl asked softly.

"Wow...not even going to….to deny it…?" I asked, sitting up slightly. It was difficult, considering my injuries, and the machines hooked up to me.

"Don't sit up! You need to rest!" Axl exclaimed, coming to my side. I scooted slightly away from him in the bed.

"Don't….Don't touch me. That's why you were taking me to….to our place. So you could break….break up with me…? And be happy with Gear? And have…...having Gear be so….so smug about it when he...whenever he saw me…?" I asked. Axl sat down beside me, looking at the floor.

"I...I didn't want to tell you, Yami. I...I really didn't. I just….I'm so sorry, Yami," Axl said, burying his face in his hands.

"I want...I want to know everything," I said, looking at the blanket on my bed.

"It...It started out with him just texting me out of the blue. He...He just kept texting me, and whenever I asked why, he'd say that he was bored, and wanted to text someone. I was picking up some lunch for us one day, when I ran into him as I was leaving. We talked for a bit, before I said I needed to get back to you. That night when he said he was bored, he said he wanted to meet up again, and talk longer. When I did, and was leaving after a long talk with him….he kissed me," Axl said. In my peripheral vision, I saw him giving me a pained look. But I didn't turn to him.

"What….What happened after that…?" I asked.

"I didn't respond whenever he texted me again. When he kissed me, I told him that I loved you, and only you. I also told him to back off. He didn't listen, and relentlessly texted me. I...I grew tired my my phone constantly pinging, and my phone losing battery life because of so many texts. I finally asked him what it would take for him to leave me alone. He...He wanted another kiss from me," Axl said.

"And you did it?" I asked incredulously.

"It was the only thing I could do to make him leave me alone. But, that kiss...it was….different. Different from kissing you. I...I know that sounds bad, but..It's not. I just...After that kiss, I...I wanted more. Gear and I kept meeting up in secret, and….yes. When we were heading there, I...I was going to break up with you. I….I'm so sorry, Yami," Axl said.

"Get out. I...I don't want to even look at you. Just get out," I spat. There were tears in my eyes, threatening to fall, but I didn't want Axl to see me cry.

"Yam-"

"Get out. Go run into Gear's arms, be happy. I really don't care. Just get out," I spat. After a while, I heard him get out of the chair, and leave the room. Once he was gone, I let my tears flow.

* * *

 **~A~**

"Here you go, tightass," I said, tossing my folder to Aeron.

"Thanks, smartass," Aeron said, starting to read through my papers, "And how many people took a deal today?"

"I dunno. Maybe five?" I said, lounging on the sofa, and taking out my book.

"Five? You're usually better than this," Aeron sighed.

"Well, one took a little longer than usual. Read through the deals. You'll know why," I said. I counted down in my head.

 _3….2….1…._ ,I thought.

" _ **YOU DID WHAT WITH THIS DEAL?**_ " Aeron exploded.

"Hey. I'm trying to read. Maybe not yell while I'm doing that," I said, sighing.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!" Aeron yelled. He grabbed my book, and ripped it in half.

"Hey! I was reading that!" I yelled.

"Tell me what the hell is wrong with you, and I might consider buying you a new one," Aeron growled.

"What's wrong? It was my choice. And, he was quite a looker," I said.

"You know I hate seeing you when you get your heart broken," Aeron said. I glared.

"Don't you even dare," I threatened.

"Don't I even dare what? Bring up Anaiel? What about Jikan? Juro? Naoki? And, let's not forget about Ichirou while we're at it," Aeron said. I stood up, and started going to my room. I opened my door, and Aeron grabbed my wrist.

"What?" I growled, swiping at my eyes.

"Okay. Maybe I went too far. But, you're my little brother, and I hate seeing you upset," Aeron sighed.

"I was going to ask you if I could have a day off every once in a while. So, I could go see him…?" I asked. Aeron sighed.

"I'll...I'll see what I can do. But, you're done for tomorrow, so, why don't you go see him now?" Aeron suggested.

"I was going to, anyway," I chuckled. Aeron pulled me into a hug, ruffling my hair a bit. I tried to stop his hands, but he held me tighter, and chuckled. After a bit, he released me from his grasp.

"I'll buy you new book while you're gone," Aeron said.

"It was a new release," I said.

"How much did it cost you?" Aeron asked.

"It was about…..1,187 ivk," I shrugged. Aeron's eyes widened.

"How much?!" he exclaimed.

"It took me a while to save up for it. I knew I'd want it as soon as it came out, so, I started saving a year ago," I said.

"Atem, I-"

"Don't even say you can't afford it. You get paid way much more than I do. Don't even lie," I said, heading to the front door.

"Atem," Aeron said.

"I expect a new copy on my bed when I get back," I said, leaving the house.

* * *

 **~Y~**

I was just about to go to sleep, when I saw Atem outside. My eyes widened, and Atem opened the window carefully, and came in. Once he was in, he shut the window, and I watched as his wings, tail, and sharpness seemed to dissipate.

"Hey, babe," he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He walked over to me, and started to gently trace something on my cheeks.

"You've been crying. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. I just confronted my cheating ex, after you told me about him," I said. Atem sighed, and kissed my cheek.

"He doesn't deserve your tears. He was a jerk," Atem said. I gave a weak laugh.

"Yeah. Now you tell me," I said. Atem put his arm around my shoulders.

"It's alright. I know you received a lot of damage in that accident," Atem said.

"Atem. I had a question. When...when I woke up, he had said it's been two weeks. But, I was only with you maybe fifteen minutes," I said.

"No, no, my dear. You were with me for about three hours. And then, there was the initial transfer of me getting your soul, and then me sending it back. Me receiving your soul….you were about my eighth soul, so that took maybe another four hours. Then, me sending your soul back, it took about two hours. So, in all, you were in my realm for around 9 hours. Time passes much differently in my realm, so, that's why," Atem explained. I nodded.

"How often will you be able to see me…?" I asked.

"Well, my brother's going to try and get me a day off every now and then so I can. He certainly didn't make me asking him easy, considering he decided it was a good idea to bring up my past boyfriends," Atem sighed.

"What's your brother like?" I asked.

"In simple terms? A tightass. But, he's not so bad. He did tear up my new book that cost me 1,187 ivk," Atem said.

"Ivk? What's that?" I asked.

"Our currency. We do get paid for our judging jobs," Atem said.

"Hey, Atem…?" I asked.

"Yes?" he said.

"Will you...will you stay with me?" I wanted to get some rest," I said. Atem smiled. He gently helped me back so I was laying down.

"Of course I will. Just close your eyes. I'll still be here when you wake up," he promised. I nodded, and shut my eyes. I felt him starting to run his fingers through my hair. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

Ivk is just a currency I made up. I'll leave it to you guys to make up currency conversions to usd or whatever currency you use.

Until chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

So, bit longer chapter! And, it's starting to pick up, imo!

See you at the bottom!

* * *

When I woke up, Atem was fast asleep beside me, in a chair. I gently shook him, yawning. He yawned, and started to wake up.

"Hm…? Oh. Morning, I think," he mumbled. He yawned and stretched again.

"You think?" I asked.

"I told you. Time flows differently where I'm from. One day in your world is equivalent to about a half hour where I'm from. So, is it morning?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is. You might want to hide. I think a doctor's coming soon, to check on me. I think my family's going to come here, too," I said.

"Oh? What's your family like?" Atem asked.

"Just my mom, dad, and twin little brothers," I smiled softly.

"Twins? What are their names?" Atem asked.

"Yugi and Heba Sennen. They're going to start their last year of elementary school in about a month," I said.

"And you?" Atem asked.

"If I'm out of the hospital, my last year of high school," I said.

"I'm sure you'll be out of here sooner or later," Atem assured. We both heard footsteps outside the door, And Atem stood up. He held a finger to his lips, and I watched, my eyes wide, as he seemed to fade into the shadows in the corner of the room. A doctor came into the room, and smiled at me.

"Good morning, Yami. How are you?" he asked.

"Doing good. I mean, as well as I can," I said. The doctor laughed slightly.

* * *

"Well, it seems everything's in order for right now. And it seems your family's in the waiting room. Do you want me to send them in?" he asked, after a while of checking things.

"Yeah. I'm sure they're worried about me. I have been out for two weeks," I said.

"Alright. I'll send them back, then," the doctor smiled. He left the room, and Atem appeared out of the shadows for a bit.

"Is he gone?" he asked.

"Well, my family's coming. I don't know how long they'll stay," I admitted.

"It's alright. Maybe we can introduce me later, then. I'm going to pop back to my brother very quickly to see if he bought me a new book yet, then. I'll be back," Atem smiled.

"Alright," I smiled.

* * *

That night, Atem popped his head back in.

"Are they gone? Is it safe?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is. My brothers needed to get home and get some sleep. I don't think we'll be bothered anymore," I said. Atem came over to my side, and gently caressed my cheek.

"Is there anything else you'd want to know about me? From looking at your memories, I know everything about you, so, it's not really fair," Atem said sheepishly.

"What's it like? Where you live?" I asked.

"Wh-What…?" Atem asked.

"What's it like where you live?" I asked again.

"Oh, um, well. It's a lot like here, except...it's darker. Less bright. I actually prefer it up here. I like the colors. My brother's the complete opposite, however. He loves the darkness, which is why he did everything he could to be an ArchDemon, so he wouldn't leave. But, I hate how dreary everything is. To me, the Earth realm is the best. Not too bright, but brighter than the Despair realm. Paradise realm is too bright, even for me," Atem said.

"Realms?" I asked.

"Planes of existence. Earth realm is I guess what you humans consider to be the only plane of existence. But, the Despair realm is just what us demons call our home, and Paradise is angels. The real names of Despair and Paradise are Iajutika and Aebialas, but whenever humans ask us, we call them Despair and Paradise so they'd understand," Atem explained.

"Tell me more," I said, sitting up slightly.

"To be honest, I've never had a human be so interested in where I'm from," Atem said. I saw a bit of color on his cheeks.

"Really?" I asked.

"Let's….Let's just say you aren't...you aren't my first human boyfriend. I've dated other demons, two angels, and one other human," Atem said.

"And none of them…?" I asked softly.

"No. Not really. The two angels I dated….let's just say, there's a reason why them and demons should never coexist," Atem said. I saw a flash of pain appear on his face. I didn't want to press further seeing that.

"Could...could I meet your brother sometime? Maybe when I'm out of the hospital?" I asked.

"Maybe. Bringing humans to Iajutika is...dangerous, unless they've passed away. Iajutika is crawling with demons who just want a sense of humanity again. Any human who comes there run the risk of being literally torn apart by other demons. I'm not trying to scare you, it's just the truth," Atem said.

"Have you...Have you ever seen it happen?" I asked softly.

"...Do you want details or no?" Atem asked.

"...I...Yes," I said.

"A friend of mine brought his human girlfriend there. Left her side for not even five minutes to go grab something. By the time he had come back, three demons had broken in. She was being torn apart by them. One had-"

"I...I changed my mind," I said quickly. Atem nodded.

"Maybe...Maybe you could convince your brother to come here for a day? It wouldn't be that long in….in...the Despair realm, right?" I asked, not wanting to try and pronounce what Atem had said. Atem chuckled slightly.

"Maybe. And maybe I can teach you how to say Iajutika," he said. Atem laid next to me, and helped me lay back down. "Don't push too much. I don't want to to get hurt anymore before you get better," he said.

"Would you stay with me again?" I asked, yawning.

"Of course I will," Atem said. He started to run his fingers through my hair. I fell asleep soon after ~~~~~

When I woke up, Axl was standing over me. Immediately, I jumped back, only to wince in pain.

"What...What the hell are you doing in here?" I spat, looking away.

"I...I wanted to come talk, and-"

"And is Gear in the waiting room? If he is, go. Leave. I don't want to talk," I spat.

"Yami, I saw something last night. It was leaving your room, and I got concerned. It was like a human figure, cloaked in darkness. It scared me," Axl said. From the corner of the room, I saw Atem's face in the darkness. He was giving me an apologetic expression.

So, he did leave for a bit, then, I thought.

"Yami, are you alright? What was that figure I saw?" Axl asked.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked.

"Yami-"

"Axl, I don't want to see you. I'm still pissed at you. You cheated on me, and you expect me to talk to you like everything's the same? Get. Out," I said. Axl was silent for a few moments, before walking to the door.

"I still care about you, Yami," he said.

"I don't care. Leave me alone," I said. Axl was again silent as he left the room. I looked over Atem again. He waited a bit before coming out.

"Sorry. My brother needed me for a bit last night. I came back this morning, and just as I got back, he was coming to your room, so, I couldn't very well show myself to him," Atem said.

"It's alright. I'm just happy you're back," I smiled, "What'd your brother need?"

"He bought me a new book after tearing mine in half. He wanted to give it to me personally," Atem smiled.

"He tore it in half?" I asked.

"Yeah, after he found out about….this, he got mad, and tore my book in half. But, he bought me a new one, so, all is well," I said.

"Is he….protective over you?" I asked.

"In some instances, yes. He was the one who got me a job judging souls. He's also comforted me after my exs didn't work out," Atem said.

"Then I guess he and I are alike a little bit. I'm protective over my little brothers, too. I can't wait to get out of here already and get to see them again," I smiled.

"You don't want to rush it. I want you to be all healed before you leave," Atem said. He came over, and kissed my cheek softly. I smiled softly.

"Atem? Can you tell me more of the Despair realm?" I asked.

"Of course," Atem smiled.

* * *

So, what'd you think?

I'll see y'all next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Let's jump right in, today ^..^

* * *

It was two weeks later, and Atem had to go back.

"I'm sorry. I'd stay longer, but, the most my brother could do for me was one day off a week. I'll still visit you any chance I get," he promised.

"You better. I wouldn't want to be without you for three months," I said, sitting up. Sitting up was getting easier as the time progressed.

"I know. Like I said, I'll do my best. I'll miss you, baby," Atem said. He gently but his arms around me, and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Maybe next time you see me, I'll be out of this hospital. Hopefully," I said.

"Then I could visit you at home, correct?" Atem asked.

"Yeah, but, you can't make any indication that you're a demon," I said.

"I won't. Axl may have saw me leaving once, but, I haven't been caught since," Atem said. I saw something flash in his eyes, but I didn't press. If he wanted to talk about it, he'd bring it up himself. He gave me one more kiss on my forehead, and one more hug.

"I'll see you whenever I do," I said.

"I'll see you, too, my sweet an-flame," Atem said, quickly changing what he was going to say. Before I could say anything else, he went to the corner of the room, waved at me, and seemed to fade away.

* * *

 **~A~**

"Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid," I muttered, heading to my room, and grabbing my book.

"What'd you do, hm?" Aeron asked.

"Almost called him, well, you know," I said.

"...Do you still have nightmares about him?" Aeron asked.

"Every now and then," I sighed. Aeron sat beside me, and put an arm around me.

"You need to tell me when you do, you know that," he said.

"I know, but, I don't want to annoy you with them. If not for you, I wouldn't even be here. So, I feel like I don't need to tell you," I said. Aeron sighed.

"You wouldn't annoy me. Ever since I brought you home, I worry about when you have nightmares," he said.

"You...You don't need to worry. I'm doing much better, now," I said, burying my face in my book. Aeron took the book out of my hands, and put it on the bed.

"You're my younger brother. I'm going to worry about you. And, I really am sorry I brought him up yesterday," Aeron said.

"It….It's okay. But, I really do like Yami. Even though I've seen his memories briefly, I'm still learning new things about him," I said.

"I can tell. And no, it's not okay. Because I brought him up. I know you want to forget about him," Aeron said.

"Then stop talking about him, for starters," I said.

"Sorry," Aeron said. I sighed.

"Can I be alone? I do have to work tomorrow," I said.

"You wanna read?" Aeron asked.

"Is it obvious?" I asked. Aeron chuckled and stood up.

"Well, I'll leave you then," he said. He ruffled my hair, and left the room.

"Thank you, by the way! One day off a week," I called.

"You're welcome!" Aeron called back. I started reading again, and after a while, I put it up, and got ready to go to sleep.

* * *

 **~Y~**

About a week later, I was finally released from the hospital. I'd only seen Atem once more, and it was only for an hour before he had to leave again. My arm was still broken, but other than that, I was okay to leave. As I got in the car, both Yugi and Heba were in the back seat.

"Yami!" the said happily. "Hey, you two! Happy I'm coming home?" I asked.

"Yeah! It's been really lonely," Yugi said.

"Yeah, especially when we wanted to play with you, but, you weren't home," Heba said.

"Well, I'll be able to play with two more often, now," I smiled.

"Yay! And when Axl comes over, he can play with us, too," Heba cheered. I froze slightly, but kept my composure.

"Ah, well, we'll have to see about that," I said.

"Can you play with us when we get home?" Yugi asked.

"Of course," I smiled.

* * *

That night, as I was getting into bed, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey," Axl said softly. Immediately, I hung up, and got into bed. My phone pinged. I looked and saw Axl had texted me. Then, he sent another text. I glared at my phone, and went to my messages.

 _What? Turning into your new boy toy, now?_

I sighed, and laid my phone on the bed. After a while, there was another message from him.

 _Yami, please don't hate me. I still love you._

 _Says the man who was taking me to OUR SPECIAL SPOT to break up with me. Says the man who started kissing another guy, and then telling me it was different, kissing him instead of me._

 _Yami, please. Can't we just be civil about this?_

 _Leave me alone, Axl. I'm done with you._

 _What was it I saw leaving your hospital room?_

 _We're not even talking about that. Way to completely change the topic_

 _I WORRY!_

 _LEAVE. ME. ALONE._

 _Yami…_

 _I'm going to bed. We're done. Get over it. You cheated on me, and you want me to pretend it never happened. I can't do that, Axl._

 _I'm not asking you to do that. I just still want to be able to talk to you. I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?_

 _GOOD. BYE. AXL._

I plugged my phone in, and turned it on airplane mode before closing my eyes, and falling asleep.

* * *

I'll see you all when I can!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright! Sorry about the long hiatus. Work caught up to me, my schedule is now sporatic at best, and yeah.

RftP is coming soon, I promise!

For now, enjoy Love or Death!

* * *

At school the next day, it seemed everyone had heard of the car crash, and about Axl and I breaking up. I ignored everyone's stares as I went to my locker. As I opened it up, people started to crowd me.

"Yami? How much longer do you have to wear the cast?"

"Why did you and Axl break up? What happened?"

"How long were you in the hospital?"

I wanted to scream. Before I could tell anyone to back off, I heard two very familiar voices above the rest.

"Alright people, break it up."

"Can't you see he doesn't want to talk about it? Leave him alone!"

Teter and Lyndi walked over to me, breaking the crowd in half. They planted themselves in front of me, and glared at the crowd. They dissipated quickly, knowing how my friends could get. Once they were gone, they turned to me, both pulling out permanent markers. I sighed into a smile, holding out my arm.

"Just do it. You saved me, there," I said. Both smiled and signed my cast. Once they put their markers away, I turned to my locker. "And, before you ask, yes. I did break up with Axl. Axl was cheating on me. We were on the way to our special spot before the accident so he could break up with me. I was in the hospital for about a month," I said, grabbing my books. Lyndi closed my locker, and Teter grabbed my books. We started walking to class.

"Wow. That's pretty low for Axl to do that? How'd you find out?" Lyndi asked.

"I read his texts," I lied. I couldn't tell them about how I had died, and how I was now currently dating a demon to get my second chance at life.

"Wow. I can't believe he was taking you to your special spot just to break up with you," Teter sighed.

"I know. It's behind me, now. I just want to forget about it," I said.

"Good. We won't bring it up again," Lyndi said.

"Thank you," I smiled.

* * *

Teter had given me a ride home that day, and I was grateful. Usually, Axl would give me a ride home. I shook my head to get rid of the thought, and went to my room. I got my homework out and started on it just as my phone buzzed.

 _Wanna come over Friday? You need a proper night of binging on junk food and bad movies. I'm inviting Teter._

 _Yeah. That'd be great. I'd love it._

 _Awesome. We'll leave school together after Friday._

 _Alright._

I put my phone down, and started on my homework again, this time my thoughts drifting to Atem.

It'd be hell to wait three months for Atem. I'd be lonely without him. I wonder if he'd come and visit briefly. I'd have to ask him next time he'd visit.

* * *

 **~A~**

When I woke up, I saw bars.

No.

No.

Please, no!

He walked over to me, that unforgiving smirk on his face.

"How's my little caged demon today?" he asked.

"Let me out of here! Ah!" I suddenly recoiled, having gripped the bars when I was yelling, forgetting that he had enchanted them to burn me when I did that.

"Seems like my little caged demon forgot about my enchantment. You demons are always so forgetful. You're lucky I stepped in to help you jog your memory from time to time," he said, an innocent smile on his face.

"Get me out of here, you fucker" I yelled. His expression changed. His face went dark. He marched over to my cage , grabbed my wrists, and forced them against the bars. I screamed in pain.

"Oh, Atem. Atem. Atem…! Atem..! Atem!"

I shot awake. Aeron was standing over me. His arms were on either side of me, he wasn't wearing a shirt, his long, gingerbread hair was standing out every which way, mostly hanging down, and his face was full of concern and worry.

"Aeron…?" I said softly.

"You...You had a nightmare about Aebialas again, didn't you?" he asked. When I didn't answer, choosing to look away, he sighed, and sat on my bed. I sat up.

"I was doing fine, until you brought up him again the other day. Whenever I think of him, that night, I have a nightmare," I said.

"What was the nightmare about this time?" Aeron asked.

"The caged demon on display," I said.

"Right before I came, then," Aeron said softly.

"Yep. Ever since him, I'll never be able to look at Aebialas the same way again," I said softly.

"I know," Aeron said, gently putting a hand on my back.

"I don't think I actually formally thanked you for saving me from there," I said.

"You don't need to, Atem. Having you back here, safe, away from him. That's the greatest thanks I've ever gotten," Aeron said, embracing me tightly. I hugged him back.

"I hate him. So much," I said softly.

"I know you do. You never have to go back there. I promise you. Us demons don't belong in Aebialas as well," Aeron said.

"I know. I never wanted to go there. He forced me there," I said.

"I know. And, if you ever see see him again, I want you to alert me immediately. I don't want him laying another hand on you ever again," Aeron said. He released me from the hug, and smiled at me.

"You're the best older brother," I said, smiling back.

* * *

 **~Y~**

It had been an entire month without me seeing Atem. I was wanting to see him again, though. I wanted to learn more about him. He already knew a lot about me. As I laid back on my bed, Atem came out from the corner of my room.

"Miss me?" he asked, a knowing smile on his face.

"You're starting to grow on me," I said.

"I can't be here for long, but, I need you to know something important, alright?" Atem asked.

"Um, sure. And, why can't you be here for long?" I asked.

"Because it's night in Iajutika, and I have work in the morning. It's still a couple days away, my day off," Atem said.

"Okay. Um, what's the thing you want me to know?" I asked.

"Aeron. My older brother's name is Aeron. I wanted to tell you," Atem smiled.

"See. I'm learning more about you every time," I smiled back. Atem came over, and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I'll see you when I can. I promise," Atem said. He planted another kiss on me before leaving. I smiled softly at the corner of my room.

He was really starting to grow on me.

* * *

So! What'd you think?

I'll update when I can!


	6. Chapter 6

Hooray! I'm alive!

Okay, so, I'm trying to constantly update with my work schedule being wonky!

Also, if y'all ever have writers block, I recommend listening to ASMRs. They are surprisingly mind-clearing, and give magical art/writing powers!

Okay! Onto the chapter!

* * *

 **~A~**

I shot awake for the third time that night. I took a few deep breaths, but my heart kept racing. I curled my knees to my chest, and crossed my arms on top of them, burying my face in my arms.

I wanted to forget him. After him, I had learned to ignore any and all angels. Putting on a friendly face. Using me as a display piece. Enchanting certain things, just for the purpose of torturing me. Burning me.

The humans that I judged that went to Aebialas, at first, I was always disappointed the transformation from human to angel happened in Aebialas. Now, I would forever be grateful it happened in Aebialas. I wouldn't have to see another angel feather, another blindingly white light, or another angel weapon ever again.

A knock on my door surprised me. I looked up as Aeron walked in.

"You're still up?" I said softly, wiping my eyes.

"Yeah. I...had some paperwork that, um, needed to be finished," Aeron said.

"For an archdemon, you're a terrible liar," I said, a ghost of a smile playing on my lips. Aeron came in my room and sat next to me. "I just...I just want to forget about Naoki. I want to forget him. I want him gone from my memory. But, it's like he's a parasite. Feeding on my misery and pain, just like he used to do," I said softly, curling up again. Aeron put an arm around me, and pulled me onto him, so I was leaning on him. I shut my eyes, and sniffled softly.

"I know you do. But, even just a few years won't erase what he did to you. How long you were trapped there, just because of them not believing me," Aeron said softly. I opened my eyes, and looked at him.

"What...what do you mean? You told me the reason why it took so long was because you were either bogged down with paperwork, or because you had a long day and didn't even have the energy to leave the house, let alone find others to help you," I said.

"I lied. I lied, because I didn't want you to harbor any anger towards anyone. You still had open wounds, physical, mental, and emotional. I didn't want to ever tell you, but it slipped out. I begged, Atem. I begged. Pleaded. Threatened. Anyone who would listen. I told them that my little brother was being held captive by a group of angels. I needed help. Just me going in alone, and unable to summon my weapon in Aebialas. I wouldn't be strong enough alone. Most everyone wrote me off as mad. Insane. Some even told me that there was no way a group of angels had kidnapped a demon. I was honestly at the end of my rope. I didn't care if I'd die. I'd give my own life if it meant getting you out of their torturous hands. I was about to go it alone, when a group of demons came to our door. A few of my friends. A few of yours. Even Anaeil and Juro were there. I honestly thought they were just humoring me, and my suspicions were confirmed when I took in their gasps at your condition when we found you being tortured by them. I'm so grateful they came, though. Holding them off, so I could face Naoki myself, and get you the hell out of there. Every day that passes, now, I'm just so happy to see you alive. To see you down here, instead of up there. I may yell at you and get angry at you every now and then, but you are my younger brother. I am your guardian, and I love you," Aeron said.

"..." I was silent. I didn't know what to say. No one believing I had been captured. Just humoring my brother, before they saw me. After a while, I finally spoke. "A-Aeron…? I know you haven't done it ever since I was younger, but, could you...maybe…" I trailed off, looking at the ground.

"Of course, Atem. Lay back down," Aeron smiled softly. I laid back down, and Aeron laid beside me. Before long, I fell back asleep.

* * *

A few days later, I finished my last assignment for the night, and went home.

"You spending the night over with your new boyfriend?" Aeron asked.

"Yep. Just need to grab a few things," I said.

"Alright," Aeron said, smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow night," I said, heading into my room.

* * *

 **~Y~**

I was just about to go to sleep, when Atem walked into my room.

"Hey there," he smiled, walking to my bed. He dropped a bag on my floor, and started to lay down next to me on the bed. I scooted over so he'd have room.

"How've you been?" I asked, yawning.

"Well, as good as a demon could be. Had a few people scream at me when I told them they were dead. Had a few more scream at me when I gave them the catch for having a second chance at life. You know, the usual," Atem chuckled.

"That's usual for you?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep. You get used to it after a few decades, though," Atem sighed.

"D-Decades?! How old are you, exactly?" I asked.

"In human terms or demon terms?" Atem asked.

"Both," I said.

"Around nineteen in human terms. In demon terms? I'm about 101 years old. My birthday's coming up soon, though," Atem said.

"Really? How soon?" I asked.

"Next week for me, about three months for you," Atem said.

"I'll have to plan something special, then," I said, cuddling up to him. "But, I have school in the morning, and I'm tired," I yawned. Atem held me a little closer. A beautiful, soft melody started to fill my ears. Looking up, I saw his lips moving slowly. He was looking at me with a soft smile. I shut my eyes, and let his singing lull me to sleep.

* * *

The next day, school was uneventful. Since I had been dating him for three months now, and him popping in whenever he was free, I felt I gotten closer to him. I was getting my backpack from my locker, when I heard a few girls near my locker giggling about something.

"Did you see the guy outside? He's so handsome!"

"Yeah! I wonder if he's single!"

"Oh, come on. If someone that handsome is single, it'd be a miracle!"

"You know, miracles do happen!"

I rolled my eyes, and shut my locker. I slung my backpack on one shoulder, and headed outside. Atem was leaning on one of the street lamps near the building, and was surrounded by girls asking him different questions, and he was answering them all with that slight smirk on his face.

"Atem? What are you doing here?" I asked, walking over to him. He looked up at me, and the smirk melted into a smile.

"I wanted to come pick you up from school. I missed you," Atem said, walking over to me. A few girls walked away in disgust as he planted a small peck on my cheek. The ones who stayed either smiled at us, or gave awws of disappointment.

"How's work been? I know you've said it's been rough, and I hardly get to see you" I pouted slightly, not knowing what else to say. I couldn't tell anyone that he was a demon!

As if reading my mind, Atem gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Don't you worry. Work's fine, and I know I can't see you often, but, it's all worth it. The time I do spend with you is all worth it," Atem said, giving me a small kiss on my lips. He took my hand, and we started to walk away from the school. Once we were halfway to my house, I heard footsteps running behind us.

"Hey! Wait!"

Oh God no.

A few seconds later, Axl caught up to us. He looked Atem up and down, and rose his eyebrows.

"Who're you?" he asked in a judgmental tone.

"My name's Atem Amun. I'm Yami's boyfriend," Atem said, looking straight at Axl.

"How long have you been dating him?" Axl asked.

"Three months," Atem said.

"I see," Axl said, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, it was nice talking with you, Axl, but Atem and I are busy. Don't you have someplace to go with Gear?" I asked. Axl looked at me.

"Yami, listen to me. Please give me another chance," Axl said, his eyes turning from a glare to pleading.

"No. Not after you cheated on me with Gear. Besides, I'm dating Atem now. He treats me better than you ever did," I said. I turned my back to him, and started walking again. Atem started walking with me, as we left Axl behind.

* * *

 **~A~**

That night, after I sang Yami to sleep again, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I sighed, thinking it was Aeron. Getting it out, I saw it was from an unknown number.

I saw you today. Hanging out with him. You're dating him?

 **Aeron?**

Nope. If you don't know who this is, and you can't guess, I promise you'll find out soon enough.

 **Anaeil? Juro?**

Wrong again.

 **Who the hell are you, then?**

Again, you'll find out soon enough. Just get some rest, okay?

 **Not until you tell me who the hell you are.**

Good night, Atem.

I sighed, and put my phone to the side. I rubbed my temples, and held Yami close to me.

Whoever this person was, texting me out of the blue, it had to be either a friend of mine, a friend of Aeron's, or another demon. I hadn't given to my number to anyone I didn't feel necessary. But, the way they talked made me think they were going to try and hurt my boyfriend.

I felt Yami snuggle into me in his sleep. I ran my fingers through his hair, and closed my eyes. I'd be damned if I let anyone hurt him. They'd have to go through me if they wanted to do that.

* * *

Oooooohhhh, the plans I have. You have no idea what I have planned, people.

No idea at all!

Until the next chapter, my beautiful incubi and succubi!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello!

I plan to be better with updates! Promise!

So, a bit of a long chapter today, with plot development, and to make up for being gone so long! Enjoy!

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Yami was just coming back into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist, and he was drying his hair with another one.

"Well, now that's a sight," I said, smirking. Yami's face went pink with embarrassment. I chuckled, and turned away so he could get dressed.

"Are you going to come pick me up from school again today?" he asked.

"I was planning on it, yes. I was also planning on taking you somewhere to eat after school." I said.

"Do you have any currency that we use here?" Yami asked.

"Yes, thankfully. Ivk is charmed to match the currency of wherever us demons need to go. Not all demons are Soul Judgers. There's also your typical Reapers, like the one that brought your soul to me. We demons have multitudes of disguises, but, so do angels. It's so we blend in wherever we have to go for an assignment," I explained.

"Another demon had my soul before I got to you?" he asked.

"Of course. I mean, I know they're mostly unheard of for you humans, but Reapers do exist. The way you humans have depicted them, though, is quite hilarious," I said.

"What? The skeletons with a black robe and a scythe?" he asked.

"Yes. Reapers look just like you or me. Well, mostly me, because they're demons, but you get the picture. As I said, we must blend in. A skeleton appearance? Black robe? And their weapon, which is more often than not not a scythe, is not blending in. They'd stick out like an angel in Iajutika, or a demon in Aebialas," I said.

"Well, I don't think you or me could change the mind of thousands of people. You can look, now," Yami said. I turned back to him.

"I know. And we don't plan to. Like I said, we find it quite funny that's what you humans think Reapers look like," I said, walking over to him, and wrapping my arms around his waist..

"Could someone at my school be a demon or angel?" he asked.

"Not likely. There are only a handful of angels and demons who like the Earth realm. Most would rather stay in their respective realms. They only come here on business," I said.

"And you like the Earth realm?" Yami asked.

"I thought I've told before that I do. I like the bright colors. Iajutika is dark, more subdued with its colors. And Aebialas is blinding, at least to demons. Anyway, enough questions for now. I need to get you to school," I said.

"You can? How?" Yami asked.

"You question my powers as a demon?" I asked, smirking. I scooped Yami into my arms, and went to the corner of his room. Carefully raising my hand, the darkness grew, and I stepped inside. As I walked, Yami looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"A slip I made. All demons and angels can make slips in the Earth realm, and their respective realm. They help us get to where we need to go faster," I explained. I reached the end of the slip, made sure there were no other humans around, and stepped out. I placed Yami on his feet, and smiled.

"That was different. Is that how you got to the school yesterday?" he asked.

"No. I actually walked around a for a while before I found it. But, as I was walking, I did find a cafe that I think you'll like. And, I found a secret way to go, so no one will see us if we use a slip, which I plan to, because the cafe is quite far from here," I said.

"Alright. I'll see you after school, then," Yami smiled. I gave him a hug and kiss before he walked towards the school. My phone buzzed. I pulled it out, and saw a text from Aeron.

 _No one saw you, right? And no one's going to see you later, right?_

 **Yes. No one saw me, and one will later, either. Promise. I'm not stupid, Aeron.**

 _I know. I just don't want to get yelled at by Azros again for someone seeing you using a slip._

 **Well, you already know what I think, but I can't text it, because he'll know.**

 _And you'll never make that mistake again, will you?_

 **I never knew an ArchDemon could turn that shade from yelling so much. And I also never knew how long an ArchDemon could yell. I underestimated Seto on that one. So much.**

 _Yes. Yes you did xD_

 **And I also know that you shouldn't be texting while you're working, Drokar.**

 _Shut it, Ath'ten._

I sighed into a smile. Just as I was about to put my phone away, I got a text from the unknown number again.

 _I saw that kiss and hug. You know it will be over soon, my dear._

 **Who the hell are you?! Seriously!**

 _You will find out soon enough. Just savor it. Savor it well. I'll see you soon._

I put my phone away, and walked away from the school. I needed to see if I could find whoever this was. If they were planning on hurting Yami, they'd have to go through me first. And I didn't care if I'd get yelled at by Seto again. If it meant protecting Yami, I'd use every ounce of my power doing it.

* * *

 **~Y~**

After school, and after Atem and I had exited the slip, we were walking towards the cafe.

"So, you found this cafe just yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah. It looked like a place I thought you'd enjoy, so, I decided to take you here," Atem smiled.

"Can you eat human food?" I asked.

"Of course. Well, we don't particularly enjoy human food, but we eat it if we have to blend in," Atem said.

"And of course, angels are the same way, Temmy. How could you forget?" a voice asked. I turned around, confused, but Atem had suddenly stiffened up beside me. The man who was walking over had light seafoam hair, and eyes that looked like fire. He was wearing a casual outfit of a grey t-shirt, a sky colored jacket, and cobalt jeans.

"Who….Who are you?" I asked.

"You mean, you didn't tell him about me, Temmy? How could you? I'm wounded, truly," the mystery person said. I looked at Atem. His face was an unnatural pale color. He looked like he was going to pass out any second.

"Atem..? Are you okay?" I asked gently. Atem swallowed hard.

"What….What do you….What are you doing here…?" he asked, not turning around.

"I mean, you did recieve my texts, so you shouldn't be surprised. I am curious how you didn't pick up that is was me, my sweet little demon," the mystery person said, gaining a smirk on his face.

"You were the one texting me…? How did you-"

"Oh, you know me. I have my ways, Temmy," he smiled.

"Don't….Don't call me that, N-Naoki," Atem stuttered.

"I think I'll do what I want to do, Temmy. In fact…." Naoki said, drawing out the last word. His face suddenly darkened.

"Come to me," he commanded. His voice had….something different to it, but, I couldn't figure out what it was. Atem suddenly turned. I could see his wine-colored eyes were like glass, now, instead of normal. Atem let go of my hand, and started walking towards Naoki.

"A-Atem…? Atem, what's going on?" I asked, walking beside him. But, it was like he couldn't hear me at all. As we walked, I kept trying to get his attention, but, nothing was working. When we reached Naoki, he had taken something out of his jacket pocket; a pair of handcuffs. He turned Atem around, and quickly handcuffed Atem. This seemed to bring Atem back, but he suddenly cried out in pain, and started trying to get the handcuffs off. Naoki's smirk returned, and picked Atem up by the handcuffs.

"You've been far from home, my sweet little demon. It's time I brought you back," Naoki purred.

"No! I don't want to go back with you!" Atem yelled.

"Too bad, Temmy. I need to put you back in your cage, and retrain you," Naoki chuckled darkly. Atem gave me a pleading look.

"Yami. You need to do something for me. Go to any spot that has a lot of shadows! Call for my brother! Ple-" Atem was cut off as he and Naoki suddenly seemed to disappear. Not knowing what else to do, I started running home as fast as I could. It took me a while, but once I was home, I ran to my room, and shut the curtains, the door, and turned off any lights. I went to a corner of my room.

"Um, Aeron? If you can hear me,please, I, um, need help. Atem, he was taken away, and he asked me to get you," I said. After a waiting a few minutes, and contemplating if I needed to make an actual summoning circle, A taller demon came out from the shadows. Only assuming it was Aeron, I started talking fast.

"Um, Atem wanted me to get you. We were walking to a cafe, after he picked me up from school, and then this guy came up. Atem seemed like he was going to pass out any second, and he called the guy Naoki, and-" the demon's eyes widened.

"Naoki. And, you said Atem was taken away by him?" he asked.

"Y-Yes. Does this mean that you're Aeron?" I asked. The demon nodded, and took my hand.

"I'm taking you to Iajutika. We might need a human's help. Naoki's a sly one, and him getting Atem again, after I even told him I wouldn't let Naoki near him again…," Aeron said, looking away with a pained expression.

"W-Wait. Before you take me there, could I write a note to my family, so they don't worry?" I asked.

"We don't have a lot of time before Naoki starts torturing him again. Make. It. Quick." Aeron growled, releasing my wrist. I quickly grabbed a piece of paper off my desk, and started writing as fast as I could. Once I was done, Aeron took my wrist again, and we both went into the slip. I blinked, and I was somewhere I had never seen.

"Welcome to Iajutika. You'll have to stay with me. I hope that Atem at least told you the story of how a demon brought his human girlfriend, left her alone for not even five minutes, and she was literally torn apart by demons wanting a sense of humanity again," Aeron said. I only nodded, still looking around. It was….weird.

It looked a lot like my world, but, Atem was right. Everything looked….darker. Muted. I could definitely see why he liked my world, now. Aeron pulled me quickly into what I could only assume was his and Atem's house, and locked the door. He kept ahold of my wrist, as he got out his phone, and started to text quickly. After a few moments, he put his phone in his pocket, and looked at me.

"Before everyone gets here, I'll need to tell you everything about Naoki, and why Atem asked you to get me for help. We'll go sit in my room, because it's a bit of a long story," Aeron said. He led me to his room, and shut the curtains of the window and his door. I sat on his bed, and he let go of my wrist.

"So. Here we go…"

* * *

Aw yiss, backstory time!

And, once I tell the backstory, I want you guys to think of a connection that you can make with the backstory,and something else about this story.

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, so.

Y'all were probably expecting this. Maybe you've picked up on this. But, I can't write YGO anymore.

I just can't.

It feels like a chore to do, and I don't have the passion anymore.

I'm sorry.

BUT!

I feel like you all deserve a 'what was going to happen?' in here. So, I'll tell you.

* * *

They were going to gather the old team again, and this time, bringing along a human, Yami. Naoki would've had a new team of angels to defend his caged demon spectacle. Things were looking bad for the angels, as the demons still didn't want one of their own getting hurt. So Naoki was going to kill Atem to weaken them.

As you probably guessed, Yami would jump in the way, taking the hit. He'd die again, and his soul went to another demon to be judged.

Atem would take Yami taking the hit and dying as his resolve, and join the fight. Naoki would die, and since he was already an angel, he ceased to exist after dying. Seeing Naoki wind up like that, the other angels backed off and ran away. Atem would cradle Yami in his arms, wishing for him to come back to him.

The other demon judging Yami's soul would see how selfless Yami was, and told him he'd be an angel. The judgement was almost over, but Yami begged to be a demon. He loved Atem, and didn't want to be away from him. The demon would doubt him, and have Atem summoned to him, to ask if it was all true. When Atem would come into the judgement room, and see Yami, the two would embrace each other tightly, Without words, the other demon would know it was all true, and let Yami be a demon.

Yami's human family would find his body in his bed, seemingly passed away in his sleep.

Yami and Atem would live together in Iajutika.

* * *

I won't be on anymore.

Instead, I'll be over on AO3, writing a LOT of Persona 5 AkiRyu content and some BakuDeku content as well. If you like those ships, then head on over tomy AO3. I'm still under PracticalSuccubus, so, I'll be easy to find.

See you there ;)


End file.
